Rebekah's Letter to Niklaus
by LadyRipper
Summary: Rebekah writes Klaus a letter, that she knows he will never get to read.


Spoiler Warning if you haven't finished The Originals*

Rebekah to Klaus in the form of a letter, after The Originals ended.

Niklaus,

Over the long period of a thousand years, I followed you without condition. I fought by your side, thwarting any enemy who dared cross us...all while fleeing our father's wrath. As the years went by and Mikael continued to pursue our family to the ends of every land and across every ocean, I stood by your side and never stopped loving you, even in my weakest moments. Yet I sit here while writing this letter that I know you'll never read, and can't help but feel like I never fully earned your trust, or your unfaultering loyalty. Elijah, who at one point had abandoned us, never lost your love. On occasion I had resisted your need for power and rebelled your rule, and I never heard the end of your ranting about it. At one point, when you lost Elijah's trust and love for seemingly dumping our bodies into the sea, Elijah had his fingers wrapped around your heart...with the flick of his wrist he could have ended you when you tried to break your curse, and that was never enough for you to abandon him. Finn and Kol lied in boxes for hundreds of years, missing out on so much of their lives because you simply would not deal with their defiance...I myself had succumbed to that fate all for wanting my own life. Freya, who we thought to be long gone for a thousand years, had suddenly walked into our lives and I fear that at one point you had more trust and love for her than you ever did for me. I sit here, writing this not because I resent you Niklaus, no I could never truly abandon you as you once did me... but because I loved you so much that I gave up everything for you. I was denied love, or a life of my own, time and time again because of your fear of loss and betrayal stemming from our father. From Marcel, to Alexander, to Stefan... You would never allow my happiness to prevail... because you yourself could never find it.

That was until Hope.

The daughter that was never supposed to be possible, was given unto you, the notoriously spiteful Original Hybrid, the King of the Original Family. She wasn't what you deserved, but ironically, she is exactly what you needed... what we all needed to quell our thirst for unending bloodshed and unending resentment we had for one another due to the churning chaos that unyieldingly haunted you.

Our family, that was never supposed to continue on, that was never supposed to know true happiness for all the pain we caused in our unnaturally long lives, was given the greatest gift, that I, to this day, still wonder how was ever possible...how we ever got lucky enough to see our bloodline continue through such a small and innocent, perfect life.

We were forever changed since the moment you and Elijah first heard your baby's heartbeats within Hayley. Every moment of anguish, every moment of despair, was melted away when my niece was brought so violently into this world. Your vision of family had never made sense to you before, you fought it at every turn because it made you feel vulnerable, yet you longed for a love within family without condition... without the demons that we made, trying to tear our walls down at every opportunity.

And when Hope was born, the internal fight within you ceased, even if the fight around us still brewed.

I am forever greatful for her, as I began to see the man you were always meant to be. No longer would you desire a stand-in hybrid family, no longer would another family member of ours lie in a box for years abandoned, due to your unchecked rage. No longer would Mikael's malevolent essence radiate from you, for as she grew, Mikael's hateful influence faded. You were a loving father, Niklaus, as much as you struggled with it at first. When our past inevitably came for her, you defended her, as a King would always protect his heir. You chose to embrace the vulnerability that came with having a child of your own, instead of dismissing it to feel more comfortable and stable. Hope's existence was the bringing of eternal happiness in your eyes, and in turn, all of our eyes. I just wish you had lived long enough to see her grow into the strong woman you and Hayley raised her to be.

I hope that wherever you are, you are watching over us all, proud and at Peace. Hope losing her mother and father within such a short time inbetween will be her anguish that she will carry forever... but I have faith that Alaric and Caroline will keep watchful eyes over her at the school you funded for her, as I will keep a distant eye on her too, for you and for Hayley. I have faith that you too, will watch over her and guide her as she figures out this crazy supernatural world on her own. The void that you, Elijah and Hayley left behind will never be filled, but in time we will all learn to heal, and your lives will never truly be lost... as they will live on in Hope.

I hope that wherever you are, you have seen me, your baby sister, find a fruitful life despite not having you around to shield me from all of the horrible things that follow us Mikaelsons. Wherever you are, I hope that I will finally have earned your love and your respect as times come and go. Wherever you are, I want you to know that you were loved by me throughout the entirety of your long life, as much as you didn't want to see it for the majority of it. Wherever you are, I wish with all my heart, that you and Elijah have each other, for I ache with the loss of my dearest brothers. You two, side by side in the afterlife, is what I wish to be true...and a small part of me wishes I could be there too, by your side as I had been...Always and Forever.

Until death reunite us,

Rebekah


End file.
